Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bass drum damper and a bass drum. Particularly, the present invention relates to a bass drum damper and a bass drum capable of reducing a percussive sound and maintaining the unique timbre of an acoustic bass drum.
Description of Related Art
There are known dampers reducing the volume of a sound generated when a drum is played in an environment in which playing at a loud volume is required to be avoided. Examples of the dampers include a damper in which a silencing member provided with an opening portion adheres to a batter head of a drum (tam-tam) with its entire surface or is integrally molded with the batter head, and the batter head is percussed through the opening portion (Patent Literature 1). In such a damper, a percussive sound can be reduced by the silencing member which attenuates vibration of the batter head in an early stage.